Orange Ant
Orange Ant (オレンジアント, Orenji Anto 3 ,14 and Movie): is a Destructoid that was modeled after an ant. Character History When Orange Ant first appeared in the series, he destroyed a watch tower along with the person inside to show his power. Later ordered by Gill to capture people and use them as lab rats for their experiments but was thwarted by Kikaider and had his left arm cut off. In their second battle, he used his burrowing powers against Jiro but got pulled from underground and destroyed by his "Denji End" attack. He was revived on Episode 14 along with all the other Destructoids that were created before Silver Turtle to test his power. When all the other androids were killed training to fight Silver Turtle, Orange Ant disguised himself as Mitsuko Komyoji along with Green Mantis as Dr. Komyoji, and Black Horse as Masaru Komyoji. Alongside Black Horse, Orange Ant tricked Hanpei into thinking they were the real Komyoji siblings when he became too involved in their schemes before revealing their true forms, causing him to faint. When Jiro is tormented by Professor Gill, a disguised Orange Ant and Black Horse appeared in front of him to trick him as well. Jiro warned them not to go near him, but later learned their true identities. With Jiro at a disadvantage, an undisguised Orange Ant was able to bury him. But as soon as Jiro was buried deep, he was unable to hear Professor Gill's Flute allowing him to change into Kikaider, and got out. Orange Ant was immediately destroyed again alongside the other Destructoids by Kikaider's "Denji End" attack. He was revived yet again with all the Destructoids created before Multi-Colored Sand Lizard (aside from Tiny Echidna) in the movie, only to be destroyed again. Personality to be added Abilities Shown to be more at a home advantage underground, Orange Ant has powers including a purple formic acid spray from the arms called the Formic Acid Guns, telekinetic burrowing called the Ant Death Trap, and needle grenades in the right arm. Appearances in other media Manga In the manga, Orange Ant had a suspicious looking human disguise and plotted to use a poisonous gas to cause artificial smog and frame rival companies, allowing DARK to steal their shares. Along with having a dangerous weapon in his mouth, this Orange Ant has scythes on his arms. he could also remote control his disembodied body. First fought Jiro in a factory place and was told by him that as siblings, they shouldn't fight one another. This causes Orange Ant to tell him otherwise, and escapes after finding the battle to be in his disadvantage. Later attacks Jiro in Komyoji's mansion from underground and nearly overwhelms him with Green Mantis until tricked by Jiro into colliding each other, causing their destruction. Novel Was stated in this novel to initially designed to be used underground, which explains his underground home advantage. Also has various arm attachments in this novel alongside missiles in his mouth as well as a jet pack for flight purposes in the novel. The first time Orange Ant appears in this novel is when he alongside Android Men dispose scientists that tried to escape from DARK's base. After returning to the base, Orange Ant was ordered to attack Mitsuko and Masaru which he did, prompting Kikaider to throw him high in the air, and finish him off with his "Kikaider Spark" attack. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the scenes *''to be added'' References Category:Android Kikaider Category:Destructoids